


The heartbreak prince

by lendriel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Royalty, chanyeol may think that they idiots in love, maybe hes right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lendriel/pseuds/lendriel
Summary: Sehun is second in line to the throne, so he doesn't have that many responsibilities like his older brother Kyungsoo, but he wasn't completely free of his obligations to the kingdom like some of his younger brothers.His obligation to the kingdom was to marry and form alliances for the greater good, all very noble but not at all what the young man would like and there’s a large number of reasons for that, but foremost he doesn't see himself capable of tying his life to someone else's to fulfill the whims of a kingdom that never treated him with respect and well... he is already in love with someone.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language.

To say that his day was bad would be an understatement for the second prince, Sehun, first he was almost late for his final college exam because of the damn dinner he was forced to attend by his family, and now? Well, As he left the campus the second prince was surrounded by paparazzi asking about his supposed future marriage to duchess

Krystal. When he finally managed to get into the car waiting for him, he start to ramble to his secretary:

— Marrying to Krystal? These fake rumors are becoming more and more absurd, Chanyeol.

— Your Highness... — started his secretary, - Your father, the King, decided that it was time for you to get married and this morning he concluded an agreement with the Duke of Jeju that this would be the perfect opportunity to bring the two families closer together... - He trailed off.

Chanyeol was getting nervous, Sehun just stared at him without saying a word. His impassive face made it hard to know what was going on inside the prince's mind.

— Stop the car— Sehun said so softly that Chanyeol almost didn't hear him.

— Your Highness, I understand that you are angry, but this is not a good time to make impulsive decisions, — the secretary said trying to calm and rationalize, besides the prince already has a dinner date with his now fiance — you have a dinner date now with-

— Chanyeol, I am asking as your prince, stop this car now!

And so it was done, Sehun kept walking in circles on a street near where they parked and stayed there for what seemed like hours. 

Marriage.

He had nothing against marriage, quite the contrary, he always liked the idea of marrying someone he loves and therein lies the problem, he doesn't love Krystal and he is pretty sure that she doesn't like him very much either. This would be a disaster, not only did the two of them barely stand one another, but Sehun is in love with someone else and couldn't see himself with anyone else but Kim Jongin. 

**

Jongin received the news first thing in the morning while making his rounds around the castle. To say he was heartbroken would be an understatement. Even though he knew that someone in the prince's position could never end up with someone like him, he had hoped to have more time with him...

Hell, they were planning to go for the mountains next holiday! 

And now...

What now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people would say that i woke up today and choose violence lol

— Jongin,we will need you here to keep an eye on prince Sehun. After he didn't show up for his meeting with the duchess, the king ordered him not to go anywhere without someone watching him, and since I know that you and the prince are close, I think there’s a greater chance of him listening to you — said his commander, Minho.

— Yes, sir.

— Very well, you are dismissed.

  
  


Jongin headed for the second prince's quarters. A path already known to him, which used to bring joy whenever he followed it, but now only brings him a tightness to his chest. 

Is this the price you pay for dreaming too much, seeing the one you love marrying someone else?

  
  


Jongin was nervous, this was the first time he would see Sehun after the news. 

After knocking three times on the prince's door, Jongin decides to just go in. The scene he finds couldn't be worse, the room was a mess. Empty beer bottles were scattered on the floor, clothes were lying around, some books were clearly thrown on the bed.

— If you came here with the intention of bringing me food or convincing me to talk to my father, please leave,— said the second prince without even looking to see who it was, his hangover was killing him and even opening his eyes was too much effort.

\- Sehunnie... What happened here? 

Hearing his beloved's voice, Sehun sat up. He was happy to finally see Jongin, scared of why he was there and angry that he had disappeared for 3 days without explanation.

— Jongin... have you finally decided that I am worthy of your visit?— It sounded much more bitter than Sehun had intended. Seeing Jongin flinch and look down ashamed wasn't satisfying at all. 

He should never feel like that in front of Sehun.

— I-I’m sorry for leaving you like that but I thought that now that you were going to marry somebody else…

— I wouldn't want to see you anymore? — Sehun got up from his bed and headed towards Jongin — I apologize if that's the impression you had of what our love means to me… I clearly didn't communicate well enough with you.

— Sehun, — Jongin started, but stopped when Sehun delicately touched his face.

— I missed you… all our late night conversations, even if just for three days, I missed you so much it hurts.

— I missed you too, but I’m not here because of that… I was assign to make sure you are going to your duties with duchess Krystal — Sehun hand dropped from his face — Sehun, I’m sorry its just-

  
  


— Orders, I know…

Of course the king would send Jongin, he knew and what better way than to show off his power over them than making Sehun go on dates with Krystal while Jongin watched everything from afar… that’s a low blow even for him, that's cruel.

Sehun knew that he needed to do something about this situation, he's not marrying Krystal and isn't going to bow his head to the king’s sadistic games. His father always used something or someone dearly to him to hurt or make him do as he was told. First was when he threatened to send Sehun’s mother away for something as small as him not waiting to give up his dog, then using his older brother, Kyungsoo, to convince him to not go to art school and instead serve in the king’s guard. 

Sehun did both things, only to make his brother's nagging stop and his father shut up for some time.

Serving under the king’s guard was a nightmare, everyday there was worse than the other. The only good thing there was meeting Jongin, he was the light and a breath of fresh air in Sehun’s life and even before he could stop himself, the young prince had already fallen for him. 

After realizing that he had fallen for his only friend in the king’s guard, Sehun hid it for three years albeit to the fact that Jongin also was in love with him. They only got together because Chanyeol was tired of seeing the two being oblivious to their mutual pinning and decided that enough was enough and did something. Was an simple picnic, but was the little push the two needed to confess.

They are together for one year and a half now, but Sehun is sure of who he wants to spend the rest of his life with.

He won't marry Krystal. Not for this kingdom, definitely for his father or his brothers that only blamed him for every abusive thing their dad to him. 

He wouldn't give Jongin up, that was off question. Not now or ever, as long as he wanted Sehun too.

  
  


— Jongin, I don't want to marry her — he said while brushing his hand at his lover’s cheek — I want to marry you, build a life with you. 

— That’s impossible, you know that we can’t be together here… you are a prince, Sehun, have responsibilities to your father and this kingdom, — Jongin hated himself for saying this, but what else could he do? There's no way out of this without Sehun losing his title and his father cutting him off completely financially. He couldn't bear being the one responsible for Sehun losing everything, it's too much to ask.

— There has to be a way! I’m not marrying her or anyone I don't want to! — he said dropping his hand from Jongin’s face again and sitting down at his bed, softly he continued — I'm not the perfect son but… 

There was a moment of silence between them, both at loss of what to do in this situation.

— Maybe… — Sehun perked up and Jongin braced himself knowing something reckless was going to come out of his mouth — Maybe… we could run away, you and me, Jongin! Think about it, you finally get a reason to leave the king’s guard to become a dancer and i'm finally free from all of this. It's perfect!

Jongin was frozen in his place, he didn't know what to say and doubted that even if he knew his mouth probably wouldn't work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! and yes, i did hold back an little in the angst in this chapter because i was like "no, no, no, thats too much even for me" lol

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Till next cap


End file.
